1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a folding joint of a golf bag cart and, more particularly, to the folding joint capable of securing a cart frame when the golf bag cart is folded or unfolded, to provide a simple and convenient operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
In Taiwan, R.O.C. Patent No. M385383, entitled “Golf bag cart folding device” , upper and lower cart frames and a rear wheel can be folded synchronously to achieve the effect of providing a convenient operation. A a folding joint is installed at a rotating member of the upper cart frame, a latch switch is provided for releasing the folding joint while turning the upper cart frame, and a link rod set is linked with a rear wheel stand. Thus, the upper and lower cart frames and the rear wheel can be unfolded or folded synchronously. Then, the folding joint is secured to lock the upper and lower cart frames with each other. During the folding or unfolding operation, it is necessary to release the folding joint for the operation, and, thus, the operation is still inconvenient and requires further improvements.